Prom Night
by BBShadowCat
Summary: It’s their senior year and everyone has the same question on their mind. WhoIsYohAsakuraTakingToProm? It’s a crazy story with the traditional senior prom but with a scary twist. [RenxYohHoroxYohAnnaxYohTamaoxYoh] [COMPLETED]
1. Prom’s Just Around The Corner

**Prom Night**

By: Neko

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Shaman King. If I did, there would be no way in hell that I'd let 4Kids dub it.

**Summary**: It's their senior year and everyone has the same question on their mind. Who-Is-Yoh-Asakura-Taking-To-Prom? It's a crazy story with the traditional body snatching jealous prom queen wanna-be, and violent ideas/ways to be one. AnnaxYoh RenxYoh HoroxYoh TamaoxYoh

Chapter 1- **Prom's Just around the Corner**

Brrrrrrrrrring! The alarm clock rang and shook, waking up Asakura Yoh. He yarned and stretched, staring out into space lazily.

"I don't want to go to school." He said in a crying tone. Every morning was the same routine. Wake up slowly, rush to school, meet up with his friends, class which equals nap time, lunch, class/nap time again and then home. There was a knock on the door and Keiko, Yoh's mother, poked her head in the room.

"Rise and shine Yoh." She said with a soft motherly smile. "If you don't wake up, you will be late for school." Yoh let out a whimper and pulled the covers over his head.

"Come on sweetie." Keiko tried again but it didn't work. She sighed and walked out. Minutes later, Hao, Yoh's twin brother walked into his room.

"Come on Yoh. If I have to go to school, you have to too." He said tapping the younger twin. Yoh mumbled something and whimpered again, but refused to wake up. Hao sighed and walked over to the end of Yoh's bed, lifted the covers and grabbed Yoh's legs. Yoh, in response, grabbed the bed post and held on for dear life.

"Come on Yoh! Wake up!" Hao yelled, pulling harder. He finally gave up with a sigh and walked out, only to walk back in a few minutes later with a horn. "Wake up!" Hao yelled and pressed the horn, which made a loud and low boo sound that could be heard from miles and miles away.

Yoh, getting annoyed, started grabbing things closet to him. He thrusted his alarm clock at his brother who simply dodges it with ease with just titling his head to the side a little bit. Yoh tossed any other random item at him again, which turned out to be a teddy bear. To make sure you understand this, Yoh is still under the covers. He is just reaching to whatever is closest to him and Hao is standing by the door, just dodging the things thrown at him. Hao sighed as Yoh threw his pillow at him. He bent over to dodge it and stood up again, seeing Yoh roll around under the covers, in attempt to go back to sleep.

"Come on Yoh." Hao mumbled, losing his patience. Yoh, still not giving up, grabbed the next thing that was closest to him and flung it at Hao. Sadly, the next thing closest to him was Matamune, their cat. As Yoh grabbed the sleeping cat, Matamune yet out a hiss and a fierce meow as he was thrown across the room.

"Hey!" Hao yelled, catching the frightened cat. "Watch it! That was Matamune!" Yoh let out another mumbled and a whine and the popped his head from under the covers.

"Wa?" He asked, his droopy eyes barely able to keep from slipping close and his hair, messy and untidy.

"You threw Matamune." Hao told Yoh in a low voice.

"Huh? I did? Sorry Matamune." Yoh said with a small smile. Matamune hissed and jumped out of Hao's arms, walking off to someplace where it will be safe to take a nap. Probably Hao's room but who knows.

"Come on Yoh. Wake up." Hao muttered, folding his arms impatiently. Yoh let out a small whimper.

"But I don't want to go to school." He whined.

"Nor do I but if I have to, so do you." Hao muttered, dragging his brother out of bed, not caring that Yoh had smashed onto the floor and into anything and everything that went in its way as Hao dragged him out of his room.

"Aniki! Let go! I can walk!" Yoh yelled, trying to get his brother to loosen his grin.

"Yah, walk back to bead." Hao said and released his grip on Yoh. "No tricks Yoh." Yoh sighed.

"Hai..." He mumbled and slowly walked to the bathroom.

"Morning!" Pirika yelled cheerfully as she walked into the room.

"Morning Pirika." Tamao said with a small smile.

"Oh I am so excited!" Pirika squealed.

"How come?" Tamao watched her blue hair friend twirl around and jumped here and there with excitement.

"Hello! It's out senior year! And senior year means prom!" Pirika yelled out. "Oh god, I wonder what I'm going to wear!" Tamao giggled.

"Thinking of prom already?" She asked Pirika, who's mouth dropped.

"Don't tell me you weren't thinking about it!" Pirika yelled.

"Sorry, but no." Tamao said with a sorry smile.

"No what?" They looked up to see a girl with long silver hair with amber eyes smiled down at them.

"Oh hey Jeanne. We were just talking about prom." Pirika said with a giggle.

"Ah yes. Prom. It's been one everyone's mind lately." Jeanne said with a nod. "Lyserg already asked me if I wanted to go." Pirika gasped.

"Oh my god! What did you say!" She asked Jeanne who blushed a bit.

"What else?" She told Pirika who squealed.

"Oh wow!" Pirika started jumping up and down with excitement.

"But the thing isn't who will ask you to go to the prom." Jeanne interrupted her.

"It isn't?" Tamao looked up at Jeanne who shook her head.

"The question is, who will Yoh Asakura take to the prom." She told them.

"Well what about Hao? I mean he and Yoh are after all the most popular guys in school." Pirika said placing her hands on her hips.

"Hao had asked Mari to go to the prom with him last week." Jeanne told them as she took a seat across from them. Pirika's mouth fell open.

"He did! Oh god! How come I didn't know!" She yelled.

"You know Mari. She likes to keep things to herself." Tamao said with a shrug. Pirika nodded.

"True..." She muttered. "But I feel sorry for Yoh. Everyone is going to be staring at him and everything. They will be putting so much stress on him. You know how he hates to break people's hearts." Tamao nodded.

"Yah..." She said softly. Pirika and Jeanne looked at her.

"Why are you all of a sudden so quiet?" Pirika asked, eyeing Tamao who turned pink.

"W-wa do you mean?" She asked nervously. Pirika and Jeanne giggled.

"Whatever." Pirika said rolling her eyes. "We know you soooo have a crush on Yoh."

"Too bad. Because Yoh is mine." The girls turned to see Anna Kyoyama standing in front of them, glaring.

"H-Hey Anna." Tamao said nervously.

"Stay away form Yoh if you know what's good for you." Anan simply said and turned and walked off.

"What was that all about?" Jeanne asked when she walked away.

"Don't look at me. Anna is always possessive when it comes to Yoh. She still thinks that they are engaged." Pirika said rolling her eyes. You see, in other fanfics and in the anime, Pirika is Anna's friend but in this fanfic... Muhahaha, she and Anna aren't so friendly with each other. "Ignore her Tamao." Tamao smiled weakly and nodded.

"Anyway, do you guys have a dress yet?" Pirika asked. Jeanne nodded her head but Tamao shook her head. Pirika gasped.

"I am a bit worried about that." Tamao said with a frown. "I have no dress."

"Oh please." Pirika waved her hand at Tamao in a shoo-ing way. "There is always a solution for that." Jeanne nodded.

"There is?" Tamao asked.

"Yes." Pirika said nodded. "SHOPPING!" Pirika suddenly jolted up with her fist in air with determination; startling the two girls.

Yoh walked through the front door of the school with a yarn. He walked to his locker and soon noticed that all eyes were on him. He blinked but ignored the stares. Hao must have slapped something on him or something. He walked to his locker, spun his combination and opened his locker, take out a few books. He heard whispers and giggles all around him and sighed. Hao was so childish to put something like "Kick Me" sign on him.

"Hey Yoh!" Horo yelled as he ran over to him.

"Hey Horo. Hey can you do me a favor?" Yoh asked with a grin.

"Anything." Horo said, grinning as well.

"Can out take whatever Hao put on my back off?" Yoh asked Horo who gave him a blank look.

"What thing? There isn't anything on you Yoh." Horo told Yoh who blinked.

"There isn't?" Yoh asked. Horo shook his head. "Then why is everyone staring at me?"

"Dued! Prom is just around the corner!" Horo yelled.

"So?" Horo groaned.

"Hello? Everything is wondering who out are going to take to the prom!" He yelled at the clueless boy.

"Oh... Is that all?" Yoh laughed lazily. "That's silly."

"So... Who are you planning to ask?" Horo asked quietly. Yoh blinked and looked at Horo with blank face.

"I don't know." He simply said with a shrug. Horo frowned but quickly covered it up with a smile.

"Well I a few people in mind." He said quietly. It wasn't meant for Yoh to hear him but Yoh did.

"Who?" The curious brunette asked his blue hairs friend who blushed.

"Me..." Horo muttered. Yoh blinked for a while and then laughed.

"Good one buddy!" Yoh said with a smile. Just then, the bell rang. "Oh crap. Gotta go! If I am late one more time, the teacher might fail me." With that, Yoh rushed off, leaving a shocked Horo standing there. Horo wasn't joining... He meant it... He really did...

* * *

Oooooo! The first of the 3 secret lovers have been revealed! Lover Number 1! HoroHoro! Well Tamao first, then Anna and then Horo. Anywayz, Ren is next. Muhahaha, I am going to love writing this. I plan to make Anna try and kill Horo and Ren with an ax at school during prom night. Stay toon! 


	2. Who Else Is In Love with Yoh

Chapter 2- **Who Else Is In Love with Yoh?**

Yoh slumped over to his locker, leaning against it to take a short nap... If he could...

"Yoh..." Yoh opened his eyes and turned around to see Anna standing there.

"Oh... Hey Anna." He mumbled and yarned. "What's up?"

"What's up?" Anna asked Yoh who grinned. "Prom is what's up." Yoh nodded.

"Ah... Prom night..." He mumbled as he opened his locker, replaced a few books and closed his locker shut.

"And?" Anna asked impatiently.

"And what?" Yoh looked at her with a blank face.

"Aren't you going to ask me to go?" Anna asked with a hard glare.

"Uhhh..." Yoh blinked. He hated making people feel sad so it was a hard thing to say no. Especially Anna.

"Well?" Anna tapped her foot impatiently.

"Eh... I haven't really thought about going." Yoh said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well you are going." Anna told Yoh sternly.

"I am?" Yoh blinked.

"Yes and I am going to be your date to the prom." Anna started bossing Yoh around like she usual did when they were engaged. Yoh frowned.

"How come?" He whined. "I mean you are not my fiancé anymore." At hearing this, Anna slapped Yoh hard.

"Shut up!" She yelled. "You are going to the prom and I am going to be your date!"

"Leave him alone Anna. Yoh doesn't have to do anything he doesn't want to." Anna spun around to come face to face with Tao Ren.

"Stay out of this Tao." She growled.

"Maybe if you stop bossing people around, I will." Ren growled back in a tone equal to hers. Anna glared at the Chinese boy who didn't step down. Instead, Ren just glared back at her. Anna cursed under her breath and stomped away. Ren heard Yoh sigh and turned around.

"You have to do something about her Yoh." He told this brunette friend who frowned.

"But if I tell her off, she will get mad and slap me again." He whined. Ren rolled his eyes and spun the combination to his lock. His locker was right next to Yoh's if you haven't found out by now.

"She is not your fiancé anymore." He told Yoh. "She can't keep treating you like you're her slave." The more he thought about it, the madder Ren got. Who does Anna think she is, going around bossing Yoh around like that? They aren't even engaged anymore. Yoh sighed.

"I know... But it's just so mean and I don't like to be mean. Even if she is bossing me around... I don't feel like being mean back to her. I don't care if she is forcing me to go to prom. I just don't' want to be mean." He muttered. Ren rolled his eyes, slamming his locker close. Yoh was Yoh after all.

"So what do you have?" Yoh asked as they started walking.

"Lunch. What else?" Ren muttered, rather quietly. Yoh laughed his usual lazy laugh and nodded.

"Forgot." He said rubbing the back of his head. Ren rolled his eyes and smacked Yoh on the head lightly before walking off.

"What's wrong Ren? You seem a bit quiet." Yoh said as he took a seat across from the Chinese boy.

"Nothing." Ren muttered. Yoh looked at him with a funny look.

"Come on Ren. You can tell me." He tried to get Ren to reveal more but it didn't seem to work so he changed the subject. "So who are you planning to take to the prom?" Ren suddenly tensed up and froze. "Ren? Ren?" Yoh waved his hand in front of Ren who blinked and somewhat jerked back.

"N-None of your business." He snapped and looked away, face turning pink. Yoh stared at Ren with a strange look before shrugging.

"Are you even planning to go?" Yoh asked Ren who blushed even more.

"Why do you want to know?" Ren asked Yoh who yet again shrugged.

"I just want to." He simply told Ren who muttered something in Chinese and looked away.

"Maybe." Ren finally muttered.

"With who?" Yoh asked with a grin.

"I don't know if the person I plan to ask will want to go with me." Ren muttered, turning even redder.

"Who? Who?" Yoh started to get excited. Ren being interested in someone is like Horo not wanting to eat food.

"Don't worry about." Ren muttered. "It's my business and not yours."

"Come on Reeeeeeeeeeeen!" Yoh whined. "Tell me. If you don't, I will keep bothering you and you know how annoying I can be!" Ren sighed. Yoh can be pretty annoying when it comes to wanting some info.

"Fine I'll tell you but you won't like it." He muttered. Yoh gasped.

"Anna!" He muttered lowly. Ren looked at him with a blank look before smacking him in the head again.

"BAKA! I would never want to even go 5 inches near that witch!" He yelled. Yoh made a face as he rubbed his head.

"Well who?" He asked again.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Ren as Yoh who nodded. There was silence and Yoh gave Ren all the time he needed. It was Ren after all. Commitment was always his weakness.

"It's..." Ren paused, unsure if he should lie or not. Yoh just nodded and continued listening. "It's... Pirika." Yoh blinked.

"You're lying." He said with a grin. Ren's face turned red.

"H-How do you know?" He yelled.

"I just can." Yoh shrugged and grinned. "Your eyes say it all." Ren's face turned red. "So who is it that you want to ask to go to the prom?"

"None of your business!" Ren yelled, getting up and walked outside.

"Come on Ren! You can tell me!" Yoh yelled, rushing after him.

"No! Now leave me alone!" Ren yelled, walking faster.

"Not until you tell me who." Yoh yelled as he followed the Chinese boy.

"No!" Ren yelled firmly.

"Ren! Tell me!" Yoh started running after him just to keep up.

"No!"

"Come on! Tell me!"

"No!"

"Ren!"

"No! Leave me alone!"

"Come on! Pleeeeeeeease!"

"No!"

"Please! Just one hint! Please!"

"No!"

"Is it Pirika?"

"No!"

"Tamao? Macchi?"

"No damit! No now leave me alone!"

"Is it Jeanne or Mari? Because they are already taken."

"NO!"

"Kororo? Morphine?"

"NO!"

This went on for a while and soon the Chinese boy couldn't take it anymore.

"GOD! IT'S YOU YOH! YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE I WANT TO TAKE TO PROM!" He yelled out. He then noticed what he had just said and covered his mouth. Yoh froze, starring at him. What did he say?

"Ren..." Yoh looked at Ren who was beat red.

"Umm... Errr..." Ren was pretty much speechless now. "I-I got to go." With that, Ren ran off, leaving Yoh speechless and thankful that no one was around to hear what Ren had yelled out... Or so he thought...

From the corner of the school walls, hidden in the shadows stood Anna, listening very closely to their conversation. "Oh really Ren? Well, we'll see who ends up taking Yoh to the Prom." With that she turned and walked back to school with an evil grin on her face. "Yoh will be mine. He will be my date to the prom and anybody who goes in my way will suffer. Even if it means I have to kill them..."

* * *

Muhahaha, I'll just leave you hanging for now. Muhahahaha. Suffer! lol 


	3. Decisions, Decisions

**Note**: Just so you know, Morphine and Kororo are humans, not spirits. They are probably the only spirits that are mentioned that are human. I probably won't be mentioning any other spirits with the exception or Eliza since she is the school nurse.

* * *

Chapter 3- **Decisions, Decisions**

Yoh slumped around school, a bit dazed. It is a few days before prom and thousands of girls has asked him to go to the prom with them but the thing that shocked him most was Ren. Ren wanted to go to the prom with him! What was that suppose to mean? Was it all a joke? Ren wasn't the humor type of guy so Yoh highly doubt that. He sighed as he leaned against his closed locker. He heard a few giggled and opened his eyes to see Tamao and Pirika walking by.

"Hi Yoh." Pirika said cheerfully.

"H-Hi Yoh-Kun." Tamao said shyly. Yoh smiled at them.

"Hey Tam, Pirika." He said with a yarn.

"Why are you always Mr. Sleepyhead Yoh? Prom is a few days away! Liven up!" Pirika waved her hand in front of Yoh who laughed.

"I guess I am just stressed out from all the school work." Yoh said smiling sheepishly, making Tamao shift uneasily.

"Can't be." Pirika shook her head. "You are always sleeping in class. How can you be stressed out?" Yoh smiled and laughed lazily.

"Ok, you got me there." He said with a sigh.

"Prom pressure eh?" Pirika asked, eyeing him. Yoh nodded. "I know how you feel. Thousands of boys are asking me to go to the prom with them."

"What did you say?" Yoh asked.

"No." Yoh blinked.

"Why?"

"Because there is only one boy I want to go to the prom with." Pirika told him with a firm nod. "And that is Tao Ren." At this, Yoh dropped his books, and his mouth hung.

"R-Ren?" He asked Pirika, praying that she had made a mistake... No such luck.

"Yup." Pirika nodded firmly.

"Y-Yoh-Kun? Are you alright? You... You look pale." Tamao said in an uneasy tone. She bent down to help him pick up his books.

"Y-Yah. Just a... Errrr, bit surprised is all." He said rather nervously.

"How come?" Pirika looked at Yoh who gulped.

"Well... Ummm... You know how Ren is..." Yoh said trying to think of something to say.

"Yes, but it's worth a shot." Pirika said with a shrug.

"Yoh..." Yoh turned to find Anna standing in front of him.

"Anna! Hey." He grinned.

"Hello Anna." Tamao said quietly.

"Hey Anna." Pirika said in a rather annoyed tone. Anna in response just shot them a look and totally ignored them.

"So have you chosen who you are going to take to the prom yet Yoh?" She asked in a sweet voice. Too sweet... Especially for Anna.

"Umm... Well I told you Anna..." Yoh started. "I don't think I will be going."

"What! Yoh! This is your senior year!" Pirika yelled. Anna shot her a look.

"Stay out of this." She shot at Pirika and turned back to Yoh with a sweet look.

"Are you sure?" She asked Yoh who smiled weakly. "I mean... Don't you want to go with me?" She blinked sweetly while sent a shivering up Yoh's spine. Anna acting sweet... He was in a nightmare.

* * *

"Tamao! She is totally hitting on Yoh! Go show her who's boss!" Pirika whispered to Tamao who blushed. 

"Well, I really shouldn't." Tamao said shyly. Jus then the bell rang. "Oops. We are going to be late for class!" Yoh turned to and smiled at them.

"Well, see you guys later!" He said cheerfully. They nodded and walked off. Yoh turned back to see Anna still standing there. "You are going to be late for class Anna." He told her.

"I know. But you are worth it." She smiled which made Yoh feel cold.

"Y-You know Anna. It's ok. Don't get in trouble because of me!" He said backing up a bit. "I mean, I'm not that special." He smiled weakly.

"Oh yes you are." Anna cooed. "You are one of a kind."

"Am not! Look at Hao!" Yoh yelled. Anna smiled. A hint of bitterness in her smile made Yoh gulp.

"There is only one you." She told him.

"True..." Yoh nodded. "But still. I am not one of a kind."

"You are stalling Yoh." Anna took a step closer to him.

"I am?" Yoh blinked. Anna nodded and Yoh laughed. "Fine you caught me." Anna smiled. "I just hate gym class. And every time I go, coach makes me run laps." Yoh cried waterfalls of tears and Anna's mouth hung. She had thought that he was going to ask her to go but instead, he was just stalling because he didn't want to go to class! She smacked him hard and walked off to class.

"Stupid Asakura." She muttered angrily. "You made me late for class..."

_

* * *

Beeeeeep! The coach blew his whistle. "Asakura! Where were you! You are late!" The coach yelled as Yoh ran over to him. _

"Sorry! I was err... held up." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Yah... 5 laps!" The coach yelled, making Yoh jump.

"H-Hai!" Yoh yelled and started running to the track field where Horo was waiting for him.

"What was that?" Horo asked as Yoh ran over to him.

"Coach is making me run 5 laps." Yoh said crying water fall of tears.

"Hey come on. I have to run 5 laps too you know. You don't see me complaining." Horo said, patting Yoh on the back.

"But Pirika is always making you run. You are use to it!" Yoh whined. "My body was not made for running!" Horo smirked to himself.

"You bet it's not." He muttered.

"Huh?" Yoh looked at Horo who blushed.

"N-Nothing. Come on. The faster we run, the faster we finish and the more nap time you have." Horo said changing the subject.

"Right! Nap time! Something I can look forward to!" Yoh yelled with determination and started running.

* * *

"Dam Yoh. You run slow." Horo said as he panted for air. 

"So? I beat you by 15 seconds." Yoh muttered and plopped down on the grass. "No more running. I don't think I can survive another lap."

"Ditto." Horo muttered, plopping down next to the brunette.

"So how's it going/" Yoh asked Horo who blinked. "The whole prom thing."

"Oh... Yah... It's errr... Ok." Horo muttered. "You?" Yoh sighed.

"Anna is really freaking me out. She acts all nice and sweet. You can't believe the look she gave me when she asked if I wanted to go with her or not." Yoh shivered. "Not a good sight."

"Eye blinding?" Horo asked. Yoh nodded and laughed.

"So who are you planning to ask to go?" Yoh asked Horo who froze. "Horo?"

"Sorry..." Horo muttered. "Well... I'm not sure yet..."

"Why not ask Kororo?" Yoh asked, tilting his head to one side.

"What! Kororo is my cousin Yoh!" Horo yelled. Yoh laughed, causing the Ainu to blush. "W-What?"

"Nothing. It's just how you said that." Yoh said with a grin. "So you have no clue who you are going to ask?" Horo shook his head.

"Not really..." He muttered, blushing a bit.

"Join the club." Yoh said and leaned back, lying on the grass. "You want to hear something very freaky?" Horo turned and looked at Yoh's lazy smile.

"What?" He asked.

"Ren wants to go to prom with me." Yoh said laughing. Horo's eyes widened.

"WHAT!" He yelled.

"H-Hey, calm down Horo!" Yoh yelled, sitting up. "He was probably joking anyway."

"R-Right." Horo said with a smile. "That was a scary thought." Yoh grinned.

"Yah." Yoh looked up at the floating clouds above them.

"But let's say he wasn't joking around." Horo muttered. 'What would you do then?" Yoh bit his lip and thought about it.

"Hmmm... I don't know..." He mumbled. "I don't like making people unhappy."

"But he is your friend right?" Horo asked Yoh who nodded. "You don't care what others think. Just as long as your friend is happy am I right?" Yoh shrugged.

"I guess." He mumbled.

"And you don't care if your friend is gay or not?" Horo asked, looking into Yoh eyes. Yoh shook his head.

"Gay or not. If you are my friend, you are my friend." Yoh said with a nodded. "So what if you are gay? It doesn't really change who you are right?" Horo smiled.

"No... It doesn't." He said quietly. Yoh blinked.

"Eh... H-Horo? Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked nervously.

"No reason." Horo replied with a smile that said 'I want you'. Yoh smiled weakly. Horo was getting awfully close and Yoh was starting to shift uneasily. "You know Yoh... I've been wonder... Out of everyone you know... Who do you like the most?" Yoh blinked.

"Eh..." Yoh thought for a moment, not noticing how close Horo was getting. "Okaa-San!" Horo tumbled over.

"I MEANT OUT OF ALL YOUR FRIENDS!" He yelled at Yoh who blinked.

"Oh..." Yoh laughed lazily. "Sorry Horo. Emmm... Let me see..."

"Can't be Anna right?" Horo helped him out. Yoh sighed.

"She is going to kill me but no." He muttered. "Why do you think we are now no longer engaged?" Horo smirked.

"What about the others?" He asked, inching closer.

"Hmmm... Well I don't know Jeanne that well and Lyserg has always been a bit shy and quiet... Then Pirika is too loud... Tamao is shy and all... But she can be really sweet sometimes." Horo frowned a bit but it quickly disappeared.

"What about me?" He asked. "Do you like me?" Yoh smiled.

"Of course! You're my pal Horo! Just like Ren." He told Horo with a grin. Horo frowned.

"You like me just as a friend?" He asked Yoh.

"Well..." Yoh blinked and then shook his head. "Best friend!" Horo sighed. Yoh can be so thick headed sometimes.

"I see..." He mumbled and Yoh continued to grin.

"What were you hoping I'd say? That you were my enemy?" Yoh asked. Horo smiled.

"A definite no." He told Yoh who smiled.

"Good because you aren't." Yoh said with a nod. Horo smiled and inched even closer. Yoh noticed this and turned to Horo, finding him inches away form his face.

"H-Horo?" He asked nervously. "W-What are you doing?"

"Sh..." Horo gently place a finger on Yoh's lips. "Like you would say... Just go with it." With that, Horo pressed his lips on Yoh's, who's eyes widened.

* * *

A shadow no far away turned away and walked off, fist clenching. "I'll get you for that Horo. I'll get for if it's the last thing I do." He muttered angrily. "I'll get you for kissing my Yoh."

* * *

Muhahahaha! Another cliff hanger. I just love to write cliffies. And lookie here! Horo kissed Yoh! Muhahaha... And who is that shadowy person? Buhahahaha, you will find out later on. And who will Yoh choose to go to prom with? Will Tamao find the courage to ask Yoh to go to the prom with her? You'll find out later on! 

**Ren F and Spirit of Darkness**: Here's an update!

**half vamp**: Yes! Anna is PSHYO! But she won't be the only one! Muhahahaha.

**Bonnie Mizuhara Asakura**: Hahaha, well no RenxYoh... Just AnnaxYoh and HoroxYoh as well as a myserty personxYoh. Who could the mystery person be you ask? Heh-heh. Not telling!

**Aoi Umenokouji**: Lol, well here's some HoroxYoh. Likie?


	4. Decision Decided

Chapter 4- **Decision Decided**

* * *

"_H-Horo?" Yoh asked nervously. "W-What are you doing?" _

"_Sh..." Horo gently place a finger on Yoh's lips. "Like you would say... Just go with it." With that, Horo pressed his lips on Yoh's, whose eyes widened._

_A shadow no far away turned away and walked off, fist clenching. "I'll get you for that Horo. I'll get for if it's the last thing I do." He muttered angrily. "I'll get you for kissing my Yoh."_

* * *

Yoh sat there, wide eyed and numb. Had Horo just kissed him? Yoh pinched himself to make sure he was awake. There was pain when he pinched himself so he was awake. This isn't a dream... He stared at Horo, dumbstruck and frozen; still trying to process what had just happened into his mind. Horo just calmly stared back into Yoh's chocolate brown eyes. The bell suddenly rang, making Yoh jump.

"Umm... G-Gotta errr go." Yoh said nervously as he got up and backed away. "S-See you l-later Horo." With the, her bolted out of there.

* * *

Yoh took deep breaths as he stood next to his locker. This was just too much to process in. Too much to take in. Ren wanted to take him to the prom, Horo just kissed him and Anna is going nuts and is forcing him to go to prom with her... What next? Someone taps him on the shoulder and asks if he wants to go to the prom with him? There was a tap on him shoulder and Yoh jumped with a squeaky yelp.

"Dam Yoh. What's wrong with you?" Hao laughed.

"H-Hao! Don't ever scare my like that again!" Yoh yelled, patting his beating heart. Hao gave Yoh a strange look.

"You always know if I am behind you or not. What's wrong with you?" He asked Yoh who slowly loosened up.

"N-Nothing." He muttered.

"Ok, now I know something is up." Hao said with a sigh. "I can always tell if something is bothering you or not Yoh. Call it Twins intuition or something but something is bothering you, isn't it? You can't even sense that I was behind you."

"No one can. You always walk softly so no one can hear you." Yoh muttered as he slowly turned to open his locker. Hao chuckled.

"But you always knew somehow." He told his twin. "Remember that time when I got so mad at Otou-San I ran away? It was getting late and you were worried so you went to find me and found me in the park?"

"Just a lucky guess." Yoh mumbled, clicking open his locker.

"Yes, but the park was 3 miles away from home Yoh." Hao informed him. "You didn't even bother to check the park that was close to our house. You just walked those miles and found me. Walking ever so slowly might I add." Yoh grinned.

"See how much I care? And it would be nice for a change that you care about me." He told Hao who smirked.

"I do care." He told him.

"If you really care, then you will leave me alone and let me sleep longer in the morning." Yoh told him and closed his locker. Hao laughed.

"If you get into trouble, it won't be my problem." He said with a shrug.

"Deal." Yoh grinned and walked with his brother to their next class.

"By the way Yoh... You never answered my question." Hao said with a smirk. Yoh tensed. "Please don't ask me to go to prom with you!" Yoh said in a small squeaky voice.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Hao looked at Yoh and laughed. "First of all, I am not gay and second of all, Mari is my date. Or don't you remember?" Yoh laughed nervously.

"I-I know." He said with a nervous smile. Hao gave him another strange look before replying.

"Why are you so tense about prom?"

"N-No reason." Yoh told him, trying to sound calm.

"Yah, like I'm going to fall for that. Spit it out Yoh." Hao commanded. Yoh sighed and told him everything. There was no keeping from Hao. He'd find out sooner or later.

"Why that..." Hao muttered. Yoh smiled. Hao does care about him! "Smart ass. Good for Horo." Yoh's mouth hung and fell to the ground.

"ANIKI! You are supposed to say something that will make me feel better!" He yelled. Hao laughed.

"Just kidding. Eesh... Calm down." Hao shook his head. "Well who do you like then?"

"I AM NOT GAY!" Yoh yelled at Hao who laughed again. "If I am to go to prom, I want to go with a girl. And not Anna!" Yoh looked around to make sure Anna was no where in site. She wasn't and Yoh sighed.

"I know but I mean, who do you like?" Hao asked again. "As in... A little more then a friend, or out of all your friends."

"Hmm..." Yoh thought about it but couldn't find the answer.

"Sleep on it Otouto." Hao said as he took a seat next to him. Yoh smiled and nodded, putting his head down and taking yet another nap.

* * *

Tamao walked over to her locker and opened it, replacing a few books. When she closed her locker, she heard a whimper and a sob. She turned around to see Pirika in tears.

"P-Pirika?" She looked at her friend with a concerned look. "A-Are you ok?" Pirika shook her head and whispered her to follow her. Tamao nodded and followed Pirika into the girl's bathroom.

"Pirika, what happened?" Tamao asked once they were inside.

"M-M-Member that I-I wanted to a-ask Ren to the prom? "Pirika asked through her tears. Tamao had never seen Pirika stutter before so this must have been very bad.

"S-So what happened?" Tamao asked. Pirika drew a quivering breath before she continued.

"H-He said no." She told him quietly. "I asked him why not and he just told me to back off. We had another argument and he looked as if he wanted to kill me."

"Oh Pirika... I am so sorry." Tamao said softly as she gave her a hug.

"N-No, no. It's not your fault." Pirika said with another sob.

"So... I guess we are both dateless huh?" Tamao asked, trying to lighten up the mood. Pirika sniffed and then smiled.

"Y-Yah. But that's not going to stop us from going to the prom right?" Pirika asked with a little bit more confidence.

"That's the sprite. Now let go out there and umm... Show them what we got?" Tamao asked, unsure if that made any sense at all. Pirika laughed and wiped her tears away.

"Thanks Tam." She said giving Tamao a hug.

* * *

Yoh slumped around the hall slowly, not wanting to go to class. Hao asked if he wanted him to join him... Mostly because he didn't want to go to class but Yoh said no and that he wanted some time alone. He sighed once more and walked around, with nothing to do or think about. Well nothing to think about was definitely not the word. With A LOT to think about was more like it. He sat down on the grass and sighed, leaning back and taking yet again another nap. What else was there to do to keep away all the thoughts? He didn't sleep that long until someone woke him up.

"Oh... D-Did I wake you?" Yoh opened his eyes and saw Tamao standing there with a worried expression on her face. Yoh smiled.

"Nah, not really." He told her as she took a seat next to him. "Why are you out here?"

"It's quiet. I can get some good reading time and some good peace and quiet as well." Tamao told him. Yoh smiled and nodded.

"Yah..." He muttered and then sighed. "Can I tell you something Tamao?" Tamao nodded. "It's more about prom." Yoh told her all about Ren and Horo... And about their kiss. Tamao's eyes widened and she felt herself faint.

"I-I see..." She said quietly.

"Yah... I don't know what to do." Yoh said quietly.

"That's something new. You always know what to do Yoh." Tamao told him. Yoh laughed lazily.

"I know. What a change..." He said with a grin.

"Well... What would prom be like without a jealous prom queen right?" She asked. Yoh laughed.

"True..." He muttered and turned to her. "What about you? Have you asked anyone to go with you get Tamao?"

"N-No... Not really." She said quietly.

"Don't worry Tam. There are many other fishes in the sea." Yoh grinned at her. Tamao smiled.

"I guess..." She mumbled.

"Tell you what. Since we are both dateless, let's go together." He suggested. Tamao's eyes widened.

"W-What?" She took a minute or two to process what he had just said.

"I said why don't we go together?" Yoh repeated. "Since we are both dateless. We shouldn't let that stop us form prom night. It's like our best moment of our life."

"But I thought you said that you didn't want to go." Tamao asked.

"I didn't but I don't like to see you worried over a date for prom. So what do you say? Wanna go with me?" He asked with a smile. Tamao blushed and nodded.

"Thanks Yoh." She said quietly.

"No problem Tam. Besides, its nothing compared to all those times you covered for me in class." Yoh laughed.

* * *

"Yoh..." Yoh sighed and turned to face Anna. It was now or never...

"H-Hey Anna." He said with a nervous smile.

"Well?" She asked impatiently.

"Well?" Yoh asked, careful not to tick her off that much.

"Prom is tomorrow Yoh and you haven't asked me to go yet. What are you waiting on?" Anna asked angrily. "Next year?"

"I-Iie Anna... Errr, I... I kinda already got my date." He told her.

"Oh?" Anna folded her arms. "You did, did you?" Yoh nodded. "And who might that be?"

"Don't worry about it Anna." Yoh smiled. "There are other fishes in the sea."

"Yes but I don't want any other fish. I want you!" Anna yelled. "You are going to the prom with me wither you want to or not!"

"B-But Anna! I already got a date for the prom!" Yoh whined.

"Well too bad." Anna snapped.

"But she is going to be waiting for me and everything!" Yoh whined, hoping that Anna would let him off the hook. No such luck...

"Well she is going to keep on waiting because you are going to the prom with me, wither you want to or not." Anna told him sternly.

"No he isn't." The turned to see Ren standing there, a stern look on his face.

"Go away Tao. This is none of your business." Anna snapped at him.

"I beg to differ." Ren told her calmly. "You see, you are not the only one who wants Yoh."

"Too bad. He's mine." Anna glared at the Chinese boy, only to get a glare back. Tao Ren... He was the first to stand up to her besides Hao... And he was proud to have that reputation.

"I believe it's not up to you to decide that." He told her with a smirk.

"That I agree." They turned to see Horo standing there. "It's Yoh decision."

"No it isn't. He is going with me and that is that." Anna yelled.

"You are no longer his fiancée Anna. You have no right to boss him around anyway. Fiancée or not." Ren told her, folding her arms. Anna glared at him with full power.

"How dare you say that?" She growled angrily.

"Oh I dare." Ren told her with a smirk.

"H-Hey guys. C-Come on. Stop fighting." Yoh said, trying to calm them down.

"Stay out of this!" Anna yelled at him.

"Stop bossing him around!" Ren yelled. This lead to another argument and Yoh having a headache.

"SHUT UP!" Yoh yelled, silencing them. "I have chosen who I want to go to the prom with and I am going with her. No one else." He told them. "The person I chosen is not you or Horo, Ren. And it isn't you either Anna. Now stop fighting already. It's just prom for god sakes." With that, Yoh walked off, trying to calm himself from his outburst. How long he had practice that speech...

* * *

Anna glared at the Ainu and Chinese boy. "This isn't over, you know." The boys glared back.

"You got that right." Horo muttered.

"Bring it on." Ren challenged. They all turned and left with one thought in their mind. _Yoh will be mine._

* * *

Yay! Yoh made his choice! He is going to Tamao! God, I made Anna sound like a bitch! Well... I never did like her that much... She was way too bossy... And I hardly mention anyone else in the story! Especially my great Hao-Sama! And Jeanne seems to be forgotten too! But anyway, bring in the weapons and the blood for the next chapter! Next chapter is Prom Night and let the murder begin! Muhahahaha. Yoh will have a Prom night he won't ever forget.

**Bonnie Mizuhara Asakura**: There are some things you just can't get in life lol. Right now, it's RenxYoh lol. Sorry!

**Aoi Umenokouji**: Wow... This is the longest review I have ever seen! But it's ok. I like long reviews. I can really see if you liked the chapter or not. And see what I could improve. Awww poor Horo. You so violent! But then again... so am I lol... Why a frying pan by the way? Lol, love it when you hit him for the second time and yelled out nothing lol. Poor Horo. He was so innocent lol. I am not too lazy to post... It's just that I have to plan my time in posting cause of my other fanfics that I write. Especially my Four Leaf Clover one... Dam people and telling me to update lol. Well I love to read you fic! Regardless if it is rated M or not lol. I don't seem to care. We all get wild and do/read/watch something dirty/wild sometime lol. Neh? Be sure to either A, email me at or tell me in the review when you upload the story! Is it going to be a one-shot or multi chapter?


	5. A Unforgettable Prom Night part 1

Chapter 5- **A Unforgettable Prom Night **_part 1_

_Anna glared at the Ainu and Chinese boy. "This isn't over, you know." The boys glared back._

"_You got that right." Horo muttered._

"_Bring it on." Ren challenged. They all turned and left with one thought in their mind. Yoh will be mine._

Yoh yarned as the alarm clock woke him up. "Shut up..." He mumbled and pushed it away. He turned and went back to sleep, knowing that his mother would come in any minute in attempt to wake him up like she always does.

Just on time, Keiko poked her head into his room. "Yoh, honey wake up. You will be late for school." Yoh mumbled something and waved his hand at her, gesturing for her to leave him alone. Keiko frowned and sighed. Yoh again, turned over on his stomach to fall asleep, knowing that this time, Hao was going to come in and wake him.

* * *

Moments later, Hao walked in with a smirk on his face.

"How should I wake you up this time Otouto?" He asked shaking his head. He looked around to make sure Matamune was no where near Yoh because knowing Yoh; he'd start throwing any random item to shut him up. Matamune knew better and was curled up in a small ball, still sleeping in Hao's room. Hao smiled and walked over to his little brother's bed.

"Don't you ever get tired of this?" He asked, poking Yoh on the head. Yoh's nose wrinkled and he turned around, in attempt to sleep again. Hao sighed.

"I guess not..." He mumbled. Again, this was a daily routine. Poke Yoh on the head, ask him to wake up, try and drag him out of bed, go out, get the horn, blow it in Yoh's ear, Yoh throws things at him while attempting to go back to sleep and then Yoh finally wakes up. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Just as Hao thought, Yoh starting grabbing anything closest to him and flinging it at him. Wither it was out of range or not. He head of course was under the covers so who would blame him if he threw something off course? Hao memorized Yoh's throwing methods and patterns so all he had to do is simply tilt his head to a certain angel or direction and dodge the item being thrown at him with ease and without needing to run off. Finally, Yoh ran out of things to throw at him and ended up throwing his pillow at him. Hao sighed as he grabbed the pillow.

"Come on Otouto." He muttered. Yoh whimpered, now that his pillow was gone. He curled up in a ball the way Matamune does and once again attempted to sleep. Hao sighed and smacked the pillow on Yoh's head. "Come on. Wake up already."

"You're annoying..." Yoh whimpered. "Go away..."

"Fine." Hao sighed. "Just don't blame me when you are late to pick up Tam."

"Tamao?" Yoh asked, poking his head up from under the covers. Hao lifted a thin eyebrow and chuckled. How forgetful his brother was...

"Prom Yoh. Or did you forget?" He asked.

"Oh crap!" Yoh jumped out of bed and ran out of his room and ran to the bathroom. Matamune walked over to Yoh's bed where Hao was currently sitting. Hao chuckled as he stroked Matamune who meowed and purred.

"Yup... This is something new... Yoh is actually waking up a half hour early." Hao muttered with a smirk on his face.

**Note**- Hao has set the alarm clock a half hour earlier due to Yoh's laziness.

**

* * *

Oh so many hours later... Actually just a few hours before the prom...**

"Why do you get that one?" Yoh whined.

"Because I am older." Hao simply told him as he hoped into a sleek new red convertible.

"But what am I stuck with?" Yoh asked. Hao shrugged.

"Beats me. Ask Otou San. He has a whole bunch in the private garage." He told him, turning the car on.

"But you know how he is about those cars. They are brand new!" Yoh whined. Hao rolled his eyes.

"Please. Do what I _use_ to do." He told him. "Make the puppy eyes and don't give up until he gives it to you."

"Does that really work?" Yoh asked. Hao smiled.

"How do you think I got him to buy me this new convertible for my birthday?" He asked with a smirk. Yoh's mouth hung.

"You got this for your birthday!" He yelled. Hao's smirk widened.

"Anyway, I gotta go pick up Mari. See you later Otouto." Hao told him and pressed on the gas petal. Yoh sighed as he watched the car speed off. He turned and walked back into the house.

* * *

Mikihisa looked up from his paper work as Yoh walked in.

"Yoh? Why are you still here? I thought you were off to pick up Tamao." Keiko asked as she looked up from her book. Yoh smiled weakly and scratched the back of his head.

"Well... Hao kinda took the convertible..." He told his father.

"Then take the Honda." Mikihisa suggested. Yoh bit his lower lip and showed him the puppy eyes.

"No Yoh." Mikihisa said shaking his head. Yoh didn't give up.

"Please Tou-San?" He asked, his lower lip quivering and his eyes got huge and big. Keiko laughed.

"Oh Yoh." She said with a smile. "You may take the new convertible in the private garage." Yoh grinned.

"Sank-You Kaa-San!" He yelled, throwing his arms around her. Keiko laughed and hugged him back.

"Now go on before your suit gets wrinkled and before you are late." She told him. Yoh nodded and rushed off. Minutes later, he poked his head back inside the room.

"Where are the keys?" He asked.

"In my room dear." Keiko told him. Yoh nodded and rushed off. Mikihisa sighed.

"Yoh must have gotten that tip from Hao..." He mumbled. Keiko giggled.

"You never could resist it." She told him and continued reading her book.

* * *

It took Yoh a while to find the key and when he did, it was connected to a whole bunch of other ones. Yoh groaned as he grabbed them all and rushed down to the car. He looked around to see which car would look best. He finally settled for the black one since he didn't have much time. It was similar to Hao's except knowing Hao; he probably added some turbo speed or something to his car and customized it as well. Yoh hopped in and looked at all the keys in his hand. He tried a few but no luck. He sighed as he tried and some more keys.

"Which one of these is the key for this thing!" He yelled in frustration. He sighed and decided to try the last key and it started up.

"Yatta!" Yoh yelled, throwing his arms in the air. The then paused. "Wait... How did I know it was the last key...?" Yoh sighed. Never mind that. He was later and he had to get going. He paused yet again.

"Oh come on!" He whined when he noticed that the rings of keys were still in his hands. Keiko laughed and walked over to him.

"I'll take those for you." She said with a motherly smile. "It's your senior prom. It should be a night you will never forget. Now hurry up and go!"

"Thanks Kaa-San!" Yoh yelled.

"Oh and here." Keiko handed Yoh a whole pack of bills. Yoh's mouth fell.

"It's your early birthday present." Keiko told him. "Hao has the same amount. Now go!" Yoh blinked and smiled. He placed the money in his coat pocket.

"San-You!" He yelled again and stepped on the gas petal.

* * *

Tamao sighed. Yoh had probably forgotten about her... She stood in front of her mirror to examine herself once more. Her small pigtails were neat and well combed. Her light pink dress was wrinkled free and her heels... Well they were killing her right now. She bent over to take them off.

"Maybe I should change..." She mumbled and walked over to the closet to pick out another pair of heels that wouldn't hurt her feet that much but will also match her dress. She sighed as she just picked out any random heel since it al matches her dress and slipped them on. She looked in front of the mirror once again and smiled.

"Perfect." She said. There was a knock on the door. "Yes?"

"Tam, Yoh's here to pick you up." Tamao's mother said with a smile. Tamao turned pink.

"O-Ok." She said in a panicking voice. "I-I, I-I'll be there in a second!" Tamao's mother laughed and left the room.

* * *

Moments later, Tamao walked down the stairs to find Yoh talking to her father. Yoh smiled and looked up when he heard Tamao come down. Tamao blushed as she walked over to them.

"You look nice Tam." Yoh said with a smile.

"T-Thanks..." She said quietly.

"No Tam. I want you home by 9 o'clock sharp." Tamao's father told her.

"Dad!" Tamao whined and Yoh laughed.

"Don't worry Mr. Tamamura." He told him. "Nothing is going to happen to Tamao." Mr.Tamamura smiled.

"Well off you go then." He said hurrying them out. "You shouldn't be late to your senior prom! It's your big night!"

"Kay..." Yoh said grinning as he walked out. He then stopped and turned around. "But does she have to come back at 9 sharp?" He asked smiled. Mr. Tamamura laughed.

"No, but make sure she returned safe and sound." He told him. Yoh nodded.

"Will do!" He said as he walked Tamao to the car. He opened the car door for Tamao and then walked around the car, hopped in and drove off to their school.

* * *

"Tamao! Oh my god! You see! I told you, you'd look perfect in this dress!" Pirika squealed. She was wearing a pale blue dress that really matched her eyes and hair. Her hair was tied up in one long ponytail and for the first time, Tamao noticed that Pirika had bangs. Jeanne smiled.

"Yes, yes. You do look very nice." She told her. Jeanne was wearing a slim silverish white dress that hung at her hips. Her hair was tied up neatly by a ribbon and her bangs were clipped to the side. She actually looked like a real goddess with the glitter on her skin.

"You both do as well." Tamao said smiling.

"You look better." Pirika argued. "And you have your hair in short pig tails!" Tamao giggled.

"Hey, don't take my date away once we get in here." Yoh said with a grin.

"Hey Yoh." Pirika said smiling.

"Hi Yoh." Jeanne said sweetly.

"Hi Jeanne, Pirika." Yoh smiled and looked around. "Have you seen Aniki anywhere?"

"Ummm, I think he is with Mari somewhere." Pirika told him.

"What about Ren, Anna and Horo?" Yoh asked nervously.

"I haven't seen them. Yoh?" Jeanne looked at the others who shook their heads.

"Onii-Chan wasn't home when I left. I thought he had already left for prom." Pirika told them. Just then, Macchi walked over.

"Hey guyz!" She yelled with a hyper grin. Her sleek black dress really shaped her hips and her hair was surprisingly down this time and hung around her shoulder. "What's up?"

"Hey, you look nice. Who you trying to impress?" Pirika asked teasingly.

"No one." Macchi said with a shrug. "If I am to go out this year, I want to go out in style and have everyone remember me!" Jeanne giggled.

"Anyway, have you seen Ren, Anna and Onii-Chan?" Pirika asked. Macchi shook her head.

"Nope. Sorry." She told her. Pirika sighed.

"I don't think they are coming." She said quietly.

"Not coming!" Macchi yelled. "This is their senior year! They've got to come! What idiot won't go to senior prom? Even if you don't have a date! It's your senior year!" Yoh laughed nervously.

"Well have you see Aniki?" He asked.

"Yah... Somewhere around here..." Macchi said looking around. "Oh there they are... MARI!" She yelled, waving her arms in the air. Mari turned her head and walked over to them with Hao behind her.

"Wow Mari, you look nice!" Pirika gasped. Mari's dress was long and black. Her hair was down this time and slit apart in the middle. At the bottom of each side, there was a black ribbon that tied it together.

"Yah. Wish you had her hair didn't you Jeanne?" Hao asked with a smirk as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. Mari's face turned pink and Jeanne giggled.

"I like my hair just fine thank you." She told her. "But you do look nice Mari." Mari smiled.

"Mari thinks you do too." She said quietly.

* * *

They all talked for a while and then they decided to go dancing.

"So... You wanna dance?" Yoh asked. Tamao blushed but nodded. The night was going pretty well until Yoh spotted Anna glaring at him from the door. Anna had on a long and tight black dress and her hair was up in a small pony tail. Her face expression was definitely not a happy one.

"Not good..." He mumbled. Tamao looked up and froze when she saw Anna.

"Uh... uh... uh... What do we do?" She asked in a panicking voice.

"We say hi?" Yoh asked. "She already saw us anyway." He walked over to Anna with a smile. "Hey Anna. I didn't know you would come." Anna glared at him.

"What is she doing here?" She asked icily. "Better get, why is _she_ with you?"

"Because... She's my date?" Yoh said with a weak smile. Anna's glare deepened.

"She's your what?" She asked.

"Look Anna. We are not engaged anymore ok. Just deal with it. You can't run my life anymore." Yoh said with a sigh.

"Excuse me?" Anna asked in an angry tone.

"You heard him." They turned to see Hao standing there. "Hello Ex-Sister-in-law." Anna glared at him.

"This isn't over Yoh." She muttered and walked away. Yoh sighed.

"Thanks Aniki." He mumbled. Hao smirked.

"No problem. I always loved pissing her off." He told him. "Oh yah... I've seen Ren and Horo a while back... They didn't look too happy when they saw you dancing with Tam." Yoh froze.

"What am I going to do?" He whined. Hao shrugged.

"I think I'll leave that part to you." He told Yoh with a pat on the back. Yoh cried waterfalls of tears, Anime style.

"Aniki... Taskete!" He whined. Hao sighed.

"How can I help you? There isn't anything we can do about it." He told Yoh. "And if I help you, it's going to cost you." Yoh's mouth dropped.

"Aniki!" He yelled. Hao chuckled.

"Look just ignore them." Hao told him. "That's all I can tell you."

"Easy for you to say. You are not the one who they have a crush on!" Hao chuckled. "How did you get over you forced to marry fiancé anyway?" Hao shrugged.

"I told her to back of and if she didn't like me going out with Mari, well then tough." He told him. Yoh frowned.

"But that's mean!" He whined.

"Well it worked." Hao said with a shrug. "She didn't bother me anymore. Even broke off the arrangements too. But unlike Anna, she didn't come back to claim me again... Not that she had claimed me in the first place." Yoh sighed. What was he going to do?

Anna walked around the school hall muttering curses under her breath.

"How dare he..." She muttered angrily. "After all we have been through. He dumps me and goes for that low class wanna be. He deserves better... He deserves me. He is just denying the fact." She turned the corner and stopped midway to come face to face with Tao Ren.

"Ren..." She muttered with a glare.

"Anna..." Ren muttered with the exact glare and angry tone.

"Move out of my way." Anna ordered.

"And why should I?" Ren asked.

"Because I said so."

"First of all, I am not Yoh and second of all, I don't take orders from anyone. Especially not from, a bitch like you." Anna glare deepened, but she just turned and walked off. Ren watched her closely before turning and walking the other way.

"She is up to something." He thought to himself.

* * *

Anna furiously walked down the halls. "How dare he." She muttered angrily. "He will pay dearly. They all will." She walked over and smashed the... What do you call those this with the ax inside it? You know there is a glass over the box and it is hanging form the wall or something. It's for emergencies... Whatever... Just know that she smashed that thing and took the ax out from there. She walked down the hall in search of Ren, Horo, Yoh and Tamao.

"I'll be back in a few minutes ok Tam?" Yoh said with a smile. Tamao nodded and smiled.

"Ok." She said quietly and Yoh walked off.

"Where are they?" Yoh mumbled as he walked around the school in search of his... err friends. He walked here and there, checking in different rooms and then froze when he noticed that that... emergency box thingy- **the one that Anna smashed**- was broken and the ax wasn't inside. Yoh gulped and started to panic. He gotta find Ren, Horo and Tamao quick before it's too late!

Ren walked slowly and cautiously down the hall, knowing that Anna was close by. He slowed down when he heard light... very light footsteps down the hall. He smirked. How dare she challenge the great Tao Ren? Just as Anna brought her ax down, Ren quickly turned and blocked the attack with his Quan Dao.

"You might need some work on your attack." He said with a smirk as he pushed Anna off him. Anna growled.

"How dare you." She muttered angrily.

"How dare you!" Ren yelled back. Anna growled and brought her ax down again. Ren, who was use to this, countered.

"Yoh doesn't belong to you. He is mine!" Anna yelled.

"You are wrong. He was never yours in the first place. He never liked you!" Ren yelled back.

"Like he liked you?" Anna asked.

"Shut up!" Ren yelled and pushed her away. "He likes me 10 times more then he likes you. He hates you."

"You are wrong. I am his fiancé! Why would he hate me if I am his fiancé!" Anna yelled, attacking him once again.

"You were Anna. You were." Ren corrected her as he jumped out of the way. "And he was forced to marry you!"

* * *

The arguing continued for a while and so did the slashing. Anna, having the shorter weapon, got cut in the arm. Horo walked by and noticed them fighting. He decided to slip away since he wanted to live but no such luck came to him.

"Hold it right there Baka Ainu!" Ren yelled. "Don't' think you are not a part of this because you are!"

"What did I do!" Horo yelled, backing away.

"YOU KISSED MY YOH!" Ren yelled. Anna's eyes widened.

"HE IS NOT YOUR YOG. HE IS MINE!" Anna yelled.

"YOU ARE BOTH WRONG! HE'S MINE!" Horo yelled. Anna got mad again and attacked. Horo, being defenseless ran off to wind something to defend himself while the other two both chase him and battle each other out at the same time. Horo rushed into the science lab and slammed the door shut. He gasped for air and looked around, panicking. He spotted a pair of scissors and grabbed it. It was pretty sharp but it couldn't save it. But still, he held onto it. He opened the door carefully and looked around. Ren and Anna were no where in sight. He sighed and slipped out. He headed to the nurse's room to see if he could find any bandages for his arm. He looked around but found barely anything. He growled.

"Nurse Eliza must have everything locked into a locker or something." He mumbled. He crept over to her desk and forced the door to open... It took some time but he finally got it opened... But what he found inside was not bandages but something even better. He smirked evilly as he took it out.

"Oh yah... Game time baby." He said as he examined it. "Level 2... This is where the training wheels come off, and the killing comes in." He said chuckling as he walked out.

* * *

I got that Level 2 line from the dub version of Shaman King. Anywayz... Muhahaha, Horo has a new weapon! Try to guess it. Just try to lol. I think you will probably get it right. Anywayz... I feel like no one is reading this! Oh wellz... This is almost done anyway... I plan to have the next chapter be the last... Muhahaha, Tamao will get attacked as well and I plan to make Yoh get stabbed somehow... Lol... Just you wait! God I'm evil...

**half vamp**: Buhaha the murder game is coming soon!

**pendulum-swing**: Muhahaha, Die Anna! Yah... I kinda did OD Anna in this fanfic...

**Aoi Umenokouji**: Haha, I took your scissors idea but I don't know if he is going to use it or not... Still deciding... Haha, I'm planning to make a story dedicated to you about Horo getting hit in the head by a frying pan lol. I just love that idea... Maybe you might even be added in the story yourself!


	6. A Unforgettable Prom Night part 2

Chapter 6- **A Unforgettable Prom Night part 2**

"Nurse Eliza must have everything locked into a locker or something." He mumbled. He crept over to her desk and forced the door to open... It took some time but he finally got it opened... But what he found inside was not bandages but something even better. He smirked evilly as he took it out.

"Oh yah... Game time baby." He said as he examined it. "Level 2... This is where the training wheels come off, and the killing comes in." He said chuckling as he walked out.

"Where is he?" Anna growled angrily as she searched through the halls for the Chinese shaman and the Ainu shaman. "They will both pay and Tamao is next. I will show them that no one can take my Yoh away. Yoh is mine and mine alone."

Ren walked around, gripping his Guan Dao. "How dare she... Claiming Yoh her's. He doesn't even like her... And how dare he! -Referring to Horo- How dare he kiss him! He will pay... Both of them will..."

Horo poked his head out the room and tip toed out, accidentally knocking something over. It fell to the floor with a big bang, echoing through-out the school halls. "Oh crap!" Horo dashed out of there before anyone could find out it was him. He ran here and there, trying to find Ren and Anna. "They won't get Yoh. He's mine. He doesn't deserve them."

Tamao started getting worried. Yoh had been gone for a long time. "I hope he's ok..." She whispered.  
"Why are you so down Tam?" Pirika asked, tilting her head slightly to one side as she held her glass of punch. -**I don't want to add alcohol or drugs lol. I want them to stay safe lol... Safe? Ha! Anna, Ren and Horo are about to kill each other! You call that safe!**- "Where is Yoh?" Tamao frowned.  
"He left. We saw Anna a while back and she didn't' look happy. I think he went to try and talk to her... I hope he's ok..." She said with a worried look.  
"Awww, don't worry." Pirika gave her a hug. Tamao smiled and nodded.  
"Ummm... I gotta go to the bathroom ok?" She walked away without waiting for her friend's response. She had this icky feeling that something was going to happen. Even worse, Yoh might be in trouble. She ran out, despite the fact that she was in heels. "Oh god... Please let him be ok..." She prayed as she ran.

Yoh walked through the school halls in search of his... Well loco friends now... Anyway, he looked here and there spotting only a few clues. "I feel like Sherlock Homes." He said laughing lightly. He suddenly stopped in his tracks when he saw blood. Blood on the floor, blood on the walls... There was a trail of a thin stream of blood that could barely be seen. He gulped. "No... Please no..." He whispered as he started running. He followed the trail of blood and found that it led to a lab room. He poked his head inside but found it empty. The rest of the blood trail was gone however and he didn't know who was injured. "Please let them be ok..." He whispered as he ran out of the room and continued searching for him friends.

"Where the hell did everyone go?" Horo muttered as he walked through the halls as quiet as a mouse. In his hand, he held the weapon he found in Eliza's closet. -You know that big knife thing she has with her? Yah, that thing...- He heard a few crashing sound and started running to it, keeping his defense up. He poked his head into the room and found Ren and Anna smashing everything.  
"Yoh doesn't deserve you!" Ren yelled. "You are nothing but a control bitch! He'll never be happy with you!"  
"Like he is going to be happy with you!" Anna yelled. "Yoh isn't gay and he never will be!" Horo smiled.  
"While those two keep themselves busy, I'll take care of Tamao. She is the main problem now since one of them will finish off each other.

Yoh halted to a stop when he heard crashing sounds. "Oh no..." He started running up the stairs and stopped at the stop steps, gasping for air. "I knew I should have exercised a bit more..." He mumbled as he started running again. He finally found the room where they were currently fighting in and found Anna and Ren fighting. "Guys!" He yelled. Both Ren and Anna stopped, looking at him. "Come on. Can you stop fighting? You can get hurt!"

"Oh no." Anna said shaking her head. "The only one who will be hurt this him and that stupid Ainu once I find him that is."  
"No! You will be the one who is hurt." Ren snapped back in rage.  
"Come on! Don't fight!" Yoh said frowning. He took a step into the room but stopped.  
"Don't come in here." Ren commanded. "It's not safe."  
"Stop ordering my Yoh around!" Anna yelled at him.  
"No you stop! You are the one who is constantly ordering him!" Ren yelled back. Yoh frowned.  
"Guys please! Don't fight!" Yoh yelled. Neither of them were listening to him.  
"That's it. I had enough of you Tao!" Anna yelled. "Yoh is mine and only mine!"  
"No! You are wrong."  
"GUYS! STOP!" Yoh yelled from the top of his lungs and rubbing his throat. Anna and Ren stopped and turned to him. "Stop fighting you guys please." Yoh begged. "I don't want to see you guys hurting yourselves. Don't fight over me."  
"Then let's settle this then." Anna cut him off. "Who do you like Yoh?" Yoh froze. Ren and Anna started at him. Actually, Anna was glaring at him, as if to say, "If you don't say me, you will die!" Yoh gulped and sighed.  
"I don't like either of you." He told them. "I mean I like you guys as friends but nothing more." Anna's glare deepened.  
"You like Horo don't you?" Ren asked. Yoh shook his head.  
"No, No! I don't like him either." He told him. Both of them looked at him. "Look, I don't like you Anna, I don't like you Ren, I don't like Horo ok?" Anna's glare deepened.

"Say that again..." She muttered. Yoh gulped.  
"Stop bossing him around bitch!" Ren yelled.  
"Shut up!" Anna swung the ax at him, missing him by only a few inches.  
"Bitch! Your going to pay for that!" Ren yelled. Somehow, Anna got her ax back and they started slashing themselves again  
Anna somehow got her hands on her ax again and jabbed Ren in the stomach with the handle. Ren dropped to the floor, clutching his stomach. Anna kicked him and Ren's head connected with the solid wall, knocking him out cold. Anan turned to face Yoh.  
"Why do you choose to ignore the fact that we were meant to be together?" She asked him. "You know we are meant to be. Why else would we be engaged?"  
"Anna, I was forced to be engaged with you..." Yoh told her sadly. Anna glared daggers at him.  
"Tamao must have done something to you." She mumbled and walked passed him. Yoh's eyes widened.  
"Where are you going?" He asked. "Leave Tam out of this! She didn't do anything." Anna ignored him and continued walking. Yoh bit his lip and ran over to Ren to make sure he was ok. Ren's breathing was light but he was fine. Yoh sighed with relief before he got up and ran off to find Tamao before Anna did.

Tamao walked through the halls at a quick place, her heels clicking and clacking, echoing through the halls. There sudden noise made she stopped in her tracks. "Yoh?" She whispered. She turned to see Horo standing in front of her. "H-Horo!"  
"Hello Tamao..." Horo said quietly. Tamao's heartbeats started beating faster and faster as she panicked when she saw the weapon in Horo's hand.  
"W-What are you doing w-with that?" She asked, backing away. "And w-where did you get it?" Horo smiled... Rather bitterly.  
"I'm doing something I have been wanting to do for a while." He told her. "And as for where I got it... Well you don't need to know that." Tamao's eyes widened. She backed away, panicking. Horo twirled the weapon in his hand.  
"Now hold still. This won't hurt a bit." He told her. Tamao let out a terrified scream and ran off. Horo chuckled and shook his head before running after her.  
"You can run but you can't hide." He whispered. "Dam that line is getting tiring. In every movie and story, they use that line..." He rolled his eyes and focused back on killing Tamao.

Tamao's heels echoed through the halls as she ran to no where in particular. She turned the hall, went up stairs, ran back the other way and back downstairs, hoping to lose Horo. She finally stopped to catch her breath. She leaned against the wall to rest for a while. She suddenly heard footsteps and she started to panic. She lifted her quivering hand to cover her mouth. She stayed completely still and waited. The footsteps seem to have disappeared or something because she could hear them anymore. Slowly, she removed her hand from her mouth and tried to calm her nerves down. She leaned against the wall and looked out to see if anyone was there. No one was in sight...

Suddenly, she felt someone grab her and swing her over. She let out a yell as she hit the wall.  
"There you are." Horo smiled, sending a shiver up her spine.  
"H-Horo... P-Please... Don't do this." Tamao pleased. Horo frowned.  
"Sorry Tam. The only way I can have Yoh is if I eliminate everyone who wants him." He told her. "And you are one of those people."  
"B-But we are just friends!" Tamao explained in a panicking voice. "We only came to the Prom as friends."  
"Sure Tam... Sure." Tamao was sure that Horo didn't believe her. She was telling the truth though... Or so she thought.  
"Horo... P-Please..." Tamao whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks. Horo frowned, whipping away her tears.  
"You know Tam; I always did like you..." He whispered. "Too bad you like Yoh too or you would have been mine as well..." He snaked his arm around her waist and close in the space between them as he lightly pressed his lips on her. Tamao's eyes widened with shock. After a few seconds, Horo broke the kiss and backed away a bit.  
"It was nice knowing you Tam." He whispered, listing his weapon. Tamao's eyes widened and she covered her face with her hands. There was a muffled bang and an "umph". She waited for the pain to come but it never did. Maybe Horo was right, it wouldn't hurt... She slowly opened her eyes and saw that the attack never came. Instead, Horo was on the ground unconscious. She eyes widened a bit.  
"H-Horo?" She whispered. She gulped and quickly ran past him, but before she could go any farther, someone blocked her.

"Where do you think you are going?" Anna asked, the ax she took earlier was still in her hands.  
"A-Anna!" Tamao backed away nervously. "W-What are you doing with that?" Anna's glare deepened.  
"What do you think?" She snapped. "You are so stupid sometimes. I wonder why Yoh even bothers with you. But he won't have to anymore." Tamao blinked, backing away.  
"W-What?"  
"Goodbye Tamao!" Anna yelled and brought her ax down.  
"NO!" Again, Tamao waited for the pain to come but it never did. She heard a small gasp and opened her eyes only to gasp herself.  
"Yoh!" She yelled. Yoh had ran and pushed in front of her in order to save her. Anna's eyes widened a bit as she backed away.

Since Yoh had pushed Tamao away, he was hit. She dropped her ax and looked at the cut in his coat pocket. She was sure she had hit his heart. Yoh's gasps for air, plopping down, his eyes widened with surprise and some what in pain.  
"Y-Yoh!" Tamao dropped down next to his, holding onto his arm. "A-Are you ok!" Anna's eyes widened and she backed up a bit more. She glared at them before turning and running off. Yoh's eyes were still wide with shock. "Y-Yoh!" She ears began to tear up. "No... Please no..." Yoh gasped a few more times before signing and patting his chest. Tamao's eyes widened and her mouth dropped.

"Oh god! I thought I was finished!" Yoh said with a laugh.  
"YOH! YOU SCARED ME! DON'T EVEN DO THAT AGAIN!" Tamao yelled, smacking him on the head. -Yah, you would never see Tamao do that ever eh?- Yoh laughed again and rubbed the back of his head.  
"Sorry Tam." He apologies and dug into his coat pocket where just a few minutes ago, Anna's ax came in contact with. "Oh my god. I will never make fun of dead presidents ever again." Tamao, again blinked with confusion. Yoh pulled out a THICK pack of bills. -Remember Keiko gave him a pack of bills cause it was his early B-day?- "Thank you Jackson!" He kissed the pack and bill and sighed with relief. "I will sue you wisely!" Tamao sweat dropped.  
"You mean by using him for some more Bob Love CDs." She said giggling. Yoh laughed and rubbed the back of his head.  
"Yah, probably." He said leaning against the wall. "Oh god, when they say your senior prom is unforgettable, they really mean it" Tamao giggled.  
"Yah." She whispered, leaning against him. "You really ok?" Yoh smiled and nodded.  
"Fine." he told her. "You aren't harmed right?" Tamao shook her head.  
"Come on, let's just get out of here." Yoh nodded.  
"I hear you. But what about Horo and Ren?" He asked. "I can't just leave them here..." Tamao bit her lower lip. "Ah what the heck, they tried to kill my girlfriend." He took her hand and they walked back. Tamao blushed. Did Yoh just call her his girlfriend?

"Yoh! Where have you been?" Hao asked as he turned to see his little brother and Tamao walk in. "Making out or having sex?" Tamao turned pink and Yoh simply laughed.  
"Aniki is always thinking bad thoughts." He said rubbing the back of his head. Hao smirked.  
"So where have you and your girlfriend been eh?" He asked.  
"Long story..." Yoh said rolling his eyes. "Just know that Tamao's taken now." Everyone gave him a funny look.  
"By who?" Pirika asked.  
"By me." Yoh said smiling. With that, he gave Tamao a peck on the cheek and hugged her tightly. Yes... Senior Prom Night is definitely an unforgettable night.

Wa-la! The final chapter of Prom Night! Yay! I just finished watching Yugi-oh as well. Haha, I was cracking up because at the end when Yami and Yugi was walking through the portal, Yugi was a head shorter then Yami lol. I cracked up. Anywayz, am I going to write a sequel? Not sure. I have been having writer's block for a while. And I don't even know what to title it if I do... I have to finish a few more of my stories before creating any more new Multi Chapter ones. One-Shots is a maybe but new Multi Chapter stories will have to wait for now... Hope you like the ending of this! And thank you everyone who reviewed for this story! Although not a lot of people are reviewing I still wish to thank you all. ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

**Yona fan**: Hey! I hate YohxAnna ok! And plus, I made Anna into a bitch here so it's not good if they get paired up. If you like YohxAnna so much read my other YohxAnna one... Errr... **To See You Smile Again**. That is a definite YohxAnna so calm down. lol. It's better for me to have at least 1 YohxAnna story then to not write any right?

**Aoi Umenokouji**: Lol love that Kororo line. Sorry about taking so long and also, it might take a while to update. Like I said, I have been having writer's block. Anywayz, your story needs more time... Sorry, until I can get this writer's block away, it may take some time. And I have too many Multi Chapter stories to finish. So once I finish that, your story shouldn't really have a problem... I am definitely using that Kororo line in your fic lol. Who says it? You of course! Lol. Anywayz, I promise, once I finish one of my multi chapter fanfics, your's is next! And I also have to fix those corrections you made for me lol. What did you think about the ending?

**half vamp**: Awww, sadly, no murder. Anywayz, heres the final update!

**pendulum-swing**: Well not really any more pairings besides YohxTamao here. Hope you like the ending!

**Bonnie Mizuhara Asakura**: haha. Well this is the final chapter and I wanted to create a small Multi Chapter story without BoyxBoy. But what did you think about the ending?

**Ren F and Spirit of Darkness**: Lol. I never seen a Tamao plush before but I've seen a Ren plush. I wonder if there is a Hao-Sama plush. I am definitely going to guy it even if it costs 100 dollars!

**pixi3**: There is no killing. Just attempted murder lol. And I made it so that everyone thought Yoh got hurt! Buhahaha! I like to thank The Rush Hour Movie with Jackie Chan for that part lol. Idea was from there.

**Emily**: This is the final update with the final chapter in this fanfic! Hope you like it!

**Aie-chan**: Lol, yah... The characters are a bit off but of wellz. They fit the plot right? Hope you like the final chapter!

**Laura**: this is how it ends! lol

**mistypink**: Thanks for the idea but no blood lol! Hope you like the ending!


End file.
